Cindersano
by Saemus McNally
Summary: Cinderella gone wrong? Or totally right. Starring Sano.. I wouldn't ask about the casting, I got very silly. Slight Yaoi .


Cindersano  
  
My first draft of this story was destroyed when my computer decided it would big fat shut itself off. So I attempted to rewrite it as best I can. What I do remember is my disclaimer. The characters are WILDLY ooc, and while normally in a fic they should fit into a story in a sensical way. They don't in this. If the way I wrote the character offends you...GET OVER IT! ITS JUST A FIC! ^-^  
  


~~~~  
Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young boy. He lived happily with his father on an estate. He was a prince among the estate, where all the servants loved him and his father very much. Then, his father remarried. He remarried a lovely woman who had three lovely daughters. Lovely if you don't count for the fact that they were HORRIBLY CRUEL! When the boy's father died, rather than the estate going to him, it went to his step-mother. The step-mother ran the estate as a tyrant. Making the poor boy become something of a slave for the family. He was forced out of his beautiful room with a magnificent view of the garden where birds would land on the window sill, and into the basement room amongst the rats. The room was quiet small and so no matter where he was in his room he was always near the hearth of the fire place. He soon became constantly covered with soot and cinders. To which, his step-sisters came to call him, Cindersano.  
~~~~~  
Cindersano was feeding the roosters and chickens out in the courtyard. He loved the roosters. He always thought they looked so very cute. He threw handful of kernel after handful of kernel to the birds. He loved watching them scamper and bawk after each other. He specifically saved a few of the kernels. Heading back into the house he took off his outdoor shoes and put on his house shoes. He walked over to a corner beside the hearth where a tiny gap in the wall lied. He dropped a few of the kernels in front of the hole and made little "chi chi chi chi" noises. Soon two small rats crawled out of the gape and began to eat the kernels. One was a red rat with a tiny cross scar under one eye. The other was a smaller brown rat with wide eyes. These were Cindersano's favorite friends. He named the red one Ken-chan and the brown rat Yahiko-chan. Cindersano grinned merrily and made his way over to the window. He lifted open the half broken pane and leaned out the window. He whistled a chirp and waited for two pidgeons to land on the sill. He dropped the remaining kernels on the sill where the pidgeons began to eat. One of the pidgeons was a male pidgeon with aqua eyes and the other was a small female pidgeon with an extremely long thin tail. Cindersano had named these Aoshi-san and Misao-san. He was happily watching the birds and petting the two rat in his lap when he heard the all to familiar horrible screech.   
"CIIIIIIIINDEEEEEERSAAAAAANOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" The house practically shook. Cindersano sighed sadly and putting the rats on the floor he hurried upstairs to where the horrible cry came from. The house was really quite huge so when the boy got to the room a full two measly minutes had gone by. He entered the room where the infuriated three girls, Yumi, the olders, Tomoe the middle one, and Kaoru the babygirl,sat in their sleeping gowns. The butler who usually brought them tea in the morninghad tripped over Yumi's shoes. Spilling the tea all over their favorite rug.Cindersano stepped into the room and bowed. "Yes my sisters? How may I help you?" Kaoru stormed over to him and stared right up at him. Pointing to the rug on the floor."YOU SEE THAT!? I blame YOU that our favorite rug is now stained! Go clean it NOW!! and there BETTER not be a stain left on it." "Yes Miss Kaoru." Tomoe strode over to Cindersano and dumped a mountain of clothes into his hands. He peeked around the tower of dresses and undergarments as a bra fell down onto his head."Have these cleaned and if ANY of them are ruined we'll tell mother!" "Yes Miss Tomoe." Yumi the threw her shoes at Cindersano nearly taking out his eye. "And have these relaced and reheeled!" "Yes Miss Yumi." He left the room balancing the tower of clothes and the rug and shoes. When the door shut behind him he made a pouty face and dumped the clothes, rug and shoes all down the laundry shute. He'd clean those later. He had more important things to attend to. He hurried down the hall and opened the broom closet. Taking out the broom and mop he stopped. He heard the bells that ran along the hallways so that he would always know when his step mother would need him. He put back the broom and mop and hurried back down the hall to her bedroom.   
Cindersano opened one of the two huge doors that led into the master bedroom. He stepped inside the dark room and shut the door silently behind him. He walked to the side of the bed and bowed. He kneeled down as he was always requested to do. Megumi stretched out her hand and caressed the boys face. A seemingly soothing motion which was suddenly shattered as that same hand reeled back and slapped him. The boy put one hand on the ground next to his knees and the other on the reddened cheek. His whole body shook slightly as he looked back at the furious woman who sat stoicly in front of him. "You disgusting horrid boy! You were late on picking up my laundry! I've also been told you are harboring rats and birds in your room! Not ONLY that I heard that you neglected to clean the parlor room yesterday! In punishment! You shall clean the entire house without the aid of a broom or mop! Starting by scrubbing each and every tile in the entire house! Then when you're done you shall scrape any dirt off the statues in the garden. When you've finished that you'll give all the horses a bath and reshoeing" "But Miss Megumi...I'm not a-" Another slap. "You'll do as I say child! Now get out of my room."  
Cindersano hurried out of the room, eyes blinking quickly to lose any trace of what might have been tears. He slid out the door and shut it quietly. Once outside, he glared through the door and gave Megumi the one finger salute. He grinned feeling quite proud of himself for standing up to...the door. He then got set to do his chores.  
Sometime later in the day some time around noon, as Cindersano was on his hands and knees scrubbing at the stairway floor the front doorbell rang. He stood up, took the rang off of his head and let his hair breath, dusted himself off a bit. Dropping the brush into the bucket he went over and opened the door. Outside stood a finely dressed man. A young and quite shorter man. The young man smiled up at Cindersano, which made the boy suddenly feel warm inside. "Good morning Sir. How may I help you?" "And a good morning to you young man! I am Sir Okita Souji, head footman to Prince Saitou Hajime. I have an invitation to this household." At this Okita handed Cindersano a pink and black laced envelope that smelt of beautiful rose perfume. "Queen Tokio has decided to throw a ball in honor of Prince Saitou's betrothal. Heheh The funny thing is, the prince hasn't chosen a bride to be yet. Which is really the purpose of the ball! He'll pick out who he wants to be his bride at the ball." "That sounds like exploitation of women to me." "Well its not only women who will be at the ball being judged" "HU HA WHAT!?!" "Ahehe Yes well No one is really sure about the Prince." "Well, at any rate will there be dining there?" "Oh yes. Whenever Queen Tokio throws a ball there's ALWAYS a bountiful feast" "Oh well I certainly will try my best to go! I'll go tell the rest of the family now. Thank you so much!" "It was lovely to meet such a pretty young man. If only the other houses had such a greeting. Well anyway, I must be on my way. Good day, Sir." Cindersano blushed furiously. He'd never been called pretty before. He made his way back into the house. Looked over the invitation. Suddenly, he felt extremely giddy. Cindersano ran up the stairs, almost knocking over his bucket, and up to the music room where the women of the household were.  
He knocked on the door and after hearing permission to enter the room he quietly stepped in. He did a quick bow then hurried over to his step-mother. He handed her the invitation which she opened, tearing the beautiful lace which broke Cindersano's heart, read it over out loud to the girls. The girls had gathered around their mother shoving Cindersano to the side. Tomoe had been purposely tightening the E string on her violin. She leaned over to Cindersano ever so slightly and then with a twang the string broke. Leaving a slash on Cindersano's arm. Without a scream, the boy just winced and clutched his arm as a slight trail of blood pressed his white cotton shirt against his arm. When the girls heard that the prince was in need of a wife they all squealed with glee. This was their chance to be princesses! Megumi was also seething with an evil plot. If she could marry off one of her daughters than she would be allowed to live in the palace as the mother of the princess. It was sheer brilliance. She told the girls that the lessons for today would be canceled so they could get ready for the ball that night. The girls rushed out of the room giggling to one another. Megumi leaned back in her chair, breaking out a cigarette and was about to light it when she noticed the boy was still in the room. "What on earth do you want you wretched little slob?" "If you don't mind Miss, the invitation said everyone in the household could go. I believe I am part of this household. May I go?" An evil grin formed on those red lips. "Why of course my dear boy, you may certainly go." "Oh tha-" "As long as you finish your chores, help my daughters with their gowns, and have something decent to wear. Then you may go" "Ah...Well, thank you anyway Step-Mother." Cindersano bowed and rushed out of the room. He rushed right away to get back to his cleaning, but was stopped short when the three sisters stood in front of him in the hall. "Eh, Yes?" "You need to fix our favorite gowns!" "Whats wrong with them?" A sinister smile between the three of them."We tore them." Cindersano sighed and took the gowns from the three. He set to work in his room stitching the dresses up. Once they were finished he put the dresses in the sisters room and ran down the hall to go back to cleaning the stairs.   
He finished his chores and still had about half an hour to get ready. He went into his room and broke out an old chest that hand some of his dear father's clothes in it. They were gentlemen's clothes. Cindersano hadn't realized that over time he was finally able to fit in these clothes. He put on a light blue vest with a dark blue jacket over a fresh white shirt, with crips white pants and stockings with black highheeled shoes. He cleaned up his hair, yet it fell back into the rooster crest shape. He combed his hair, and it fell back. He yelled at his hair and combed it. Pressing his hands against his skull, he yelled at his hair while he combed down his hair. Then he released his hair. And it fell back. A string of profanities fell from Cindersano's mouth as he finally gave up trying to get it to comb back.  
He left his room making his way through the house to where the sisters and their mother were leaving through the front door. He called to them to wait. The paused and looked at the beautiful young boy. "Where do you think you're going all dressed up like that?" asked Megumi. "You sai-" "I SAID! that if you finished your chores you could go." Just then Kaoru kicked one of the potted plants near the door over sending soil everywhere. She grinned a horrible grin at Cindersano. He stood there with his mouth hanging open. "Also,"continued Megumi"I said you could go if you had something decent to wear." "But these are my father's best su" Yumi and Tomoe gracefully made their way to Cindersano. Each of them grabbed a handful of the jacket or the vest. And tore the fabric right off the boy. The jacket was ruined beyond repair. "My...my father's..." "You're father was an idiot. Just as you are. Now if you don't mind. We have to go to a ball." And the four horrible women left the house and got into their carriage.  
Cindersano sat on the steps. He rubbed the scar that Tomoe had given him earlier that day. He wasn't sure how to react to this situation. Should he be angry? Should he be sad? Should he extract his revenge by pissing on the floor right now? While he was thinking this over he was running his hands along his father's ruined jacket. Slowly the warm moistness trailed down his reddened cheeks, and put his face into his hands.  
"Oh you big whiney baby! You think your father would be proud to see his strapping young lad CRYING!? like a WOMAN!?" Cindersano nearly tripped over his own long legs moving back away from the man who stood in front of him. He was a very big man, not fat, just very muscular. He had on a sequined corset and silk black panties on. Thigh high stockings and platform high heels with a Spawn like cape around his shoulders. The man sneered and put his hands on his hips.   
"Whats wrong with you boy? Don't you know a fairy godfather when you see one?" "Fairy is right...." "HEY! YOU WANNA GO TO THE BALL OR NOT!?" "Ye...yes I do..." "Then shut up and stand. Stupid rooster head." Cindersano twitched at the joke about his hair. He stood up and Hiko punched him right in the face. Cindersano was shot up three stairs. He grabbed his face and screamed. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!" "Thats how Master Hiko works his magic!" "That bloody hurt you crazy old bat!" "Oh so you DONT like your new duds?" "Eh?! What?" Cindersano looked down. He was dressed in a new tuxedo of velvet red with gold embroidered on the breast of the jacket and the vest, and black pants with gold running down the sides, white stockings and tiny black shoes that fit Cindersano perfectly. He'd always had trouble finding men's shoes that fit him. He had incredibly dainty feet for a guy who's almost six feet tall. "WAAAHHH!! How'd you do that!?" "I'm a freaking fairy godfather thats how!" "Eh...do you think you can do anything about my hair? " "I thought I did!" "Well, its exactly how it always is." "Then your hair is beyond the awesome magic of the great Hiko." "Great...." "Well don't just stand there sulking about your hair! Go get in your carriage and get to the ball!" "Hey....wait, my step mother and step sisters already took our carriage and the best horses." "Dont worry about it kid."   
With that statement, Hiko pulled back his arm and socked Cindersano in the face yet again. "GOD DAMMIT HIKO! WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" "WHAT!? YOU WANT A CORVETTE OR SOMETHING!? GO TO YOUR DAMN BALL! EVERYTHING'S READY YOU DOLT! JUST GO!" "FINE!!!" Cindersano stormed past this insane excuse of a godfather, and outside. He found Hiko sitting on top of a beautiful red carriage, with a short femmy red headed man as the driver and a short spikey haired boy as the coachman. Both dressed in gold suits. "Ken-chan and Yahiko-chan?" "Yep, your little rat friends are going along." "You couldn't hire anyone?" "I'm on a budget" "Cheapass....If you used Ken-chan and Yahiko-chan as coachmen then where are my birds Aoshi and Misao?" "They'e the horses" "I should have figured" "QUIT BITCHING AND GO!" "IM GOING!!!" "And....remembertobehomebymidnight" "What?" "Home by midnight!" "WHY!? It's like, 8 right now! That only gives me six hours!" "It gives you four hours you dolt" "Oh...oh yeah....Wait thats even less!!" "Then you better get a wiggle on and GO!" "OKAY! GOD!! FINE!" Cindersano crawled into the coach and was whisked away to the palace. This was a DAMN comfy coach he noted. Hiko sure knows how to keep a tushy warm on a chilly night like this.  
The carriage arrived at the palace finally. Cindersano was helped out by Yahiko-chan. He noted that Yahiko-chan and Ken-chan were rather handsome as humans. Then smacked himself for thinking that way. They're GUYS for crimeny's sake! Unless then,.....OKAY NO! He wasn't going to worry about that. He was gonna go to this party, and eat some damn good food that Okita promised.   
Oh my god, could this place have ANY MORE STAIRS!? He strode up those stairs, step after agonizing step. He was lucky he wasn't a heavy smoker. What would he do then? He'd probably break down and die halfway up the stairs. He decided to take a rest on the stairs nearly three quarters from the top. He noticed a few of the guards, there had been one ever three steps. They were looking at him! With that sinister look. Cindersano shifted slightly as he sat on the stairs looking straight down. He was actually a little frightened so he got up and hurried the rest of the way up the stairs.   
At the top of the stairs were two HUGE oak doors that were thrown wide open. Inside these doors was the ball. There were SO MANY PEOPLE! Would Cindersano ever find the food? He walked in. Getting stared from men and women alike. Who talked behind their fans or leaning over silently. This made Cindersano VERY uncomfortable. Crimeny all he wanted was some food! He wandered around the hall looking for the food. Also scanning the room for his family. He was terrified that they might find him. What horrible evils would they do to him then?  
At the farthest wall in the hall sat the Queen and the Prince. Tokio wearing a beautiful green and silver gown that rippled out long past her feet. The prince was wearing a blue tuxedo jacket with a ruffly tie, white pants and knee high black boots. Next to him stood his right hand man, Okita. The prince was looking all together too bored to give a damn what was going on. The Queen, beautiful as she was, was rattling on about how her son needed to choose someone. She pointed out a young lady. The prince declared she had no hips at all. The Queen then pointed out another young lady. The prince claimed she would be prettier if she were booted in the face by a horse. The Queen got huffy and stood up with her ladies in waiting grabbing the ends of her dress so as she wouldn't fall. The Queen walked off, leaving the prince and Okita to converse. "Sir we've been here for hours. Is there no one here you'd like to *ahem* take down and make part of your royal court? Ahehehe" "Not a single person here. This party sucks." "Hnn..."Okita decided to change the subject slightly,"I wonder if that pretty boy I saw earlier today made it here." "Why Okita were you flirting with country boys?" "Ahehehe Not really. I handed him the invitation. He seemed quite intent on coming here for the food rather than for yourself." "Classy kid" "Hnn If he did come here he should be around the feast table." Okita scanned the area in question. He could almost hear the 'SIX-FIVE' shout that the boy gave as he finally located the one he was searching for. "Ah there." Okita pointed and the prince locked his golden eyes on the target. The two watched the young boy run like a cockroach over that table eating anything that he could get. Drowning it all down with the wine set on the table.   
Okita tilted his head to the side and wondered aloud"Now I'm not sure if that's the boy at all. He's dressed far better than someone of the household he was in wouldn't you agree Sir?...Sir?" But the prince wasn't on his thrown. He had gone down into the crowd to get at the delicacy at the table. And he wasn't thinking about the food.  
Cindersano was nearly beside himself with glee. He'd never tasted food so WONDERFUL! He figured he had died from all the abuse at his home and finally gotten what he justly deserved. An endless supply of food. He gorged himself silly. Leaning over to grab a new glass of wine a white gloved hand stopped him. Cindersano looked at him as if the man who touched him had six heads and a talking zebra tattooed between all of his eyes. "Hey now! Get your hand off me sir! I'd like to drink my wine." "Would you....like to dance?" "I told you I just wanted my wine...hey wait!" But before Cindersano could protest he was already dragged onto the dance floor.  
"Sir Really. This would be great and all but, I don't know how to dance." "Does it matter?" "Well I'd really just like my wi-""Shut up" "Yes sir." The prince led the young boy around the floor, making sure not to attempt anything too tricky. The boy was absolutely lightweight in his hands. Although, Cindersano was blushing redder than his jacket and slightly looking right into the prince's chest and not looking at it at all, though thats where his face was directed. "Why're you nervous?" "Well,....Sir.....um..." "Is it cause I'm the prince?" "WHAT!? _YOU'RE_ THE PRINCE!" "Sshhh. You didn't know?" "I had no idea. Great make me even more nervous!!!" Saitou then decided to try a new maneuver and sent Cindersano out but holding onto his left hand then pulled the boy back. The boy's black hair flew around his eyes as he nearly slammed right back into the older man. The boy then became concious of the audience the two of them had gathered.   
"What is he doing with that boy?" "What? I can't see!" "The boy right there is dressed so beautiful." "Oh yes quite handsome!" "Isn't he a bit YOUNG for the prince?" "Would it be any different if he chose a woman that age?" "SO he's chosing HIM!?" "Well isn't it obvious?" "Wow! It's just like Ludwig II!!!" "Hey! You're stepping on my foot you old hag" "Hey!"  
Cindersano flushed and looked around trying his damnest to avoid the gold eyes staring right at him. The prince stopped dancing and was just holding him there. Then to Cindersano's shock the prince leaned over. OH GOD! He's gonna try to KISS ME! Cindersano turned his head. AH! THE CLOCK! It said 11:55!!! Cindersano, lifted a hand and put it over Saitou's lips. "AH Prince Saitou..." "Call me Hajime" "Eh...al...right...Hajime....I gotta go! BYE!" Cindersano wiggled his thin body out of the grasp of the prince and ran out the door. Coincidentally, running by the food table and grabbing a handful of treats and rolls for the ride home.  
The boy ran as fast as he could down the stairs. He cursed himself for letting the prince taking him onto the dance floor. He was DAMN SURE Megumi saw him. He was almost down to the bottom of the stairs, thinking of the horrid things Megumi would do when she got home. Then, Cindersano, the ever graceful beauty, tripped and rolled down the remaining steps. When he got up his body was tilted. Where the hell did his right shoe go? Damn! And those were FINE shoes! He took off the remaining shoe, grabbed the rolls and sweets he had dropped and ran to the carriage where Ken-chan and Yahiko-chan were having a piss fit worrying over their master. Cindersano did a dive headlong into the carriage and they were off. Nearly knocking Yahiko-chan off the back of the carriage.  
Now Saitou Hajime isn't one to let people KNOW he's chasing after that rooster head. But he certainly did hurry right after the running boy. Making his way down the stairs he knew the boy was gone. Yet he found a tiny shoe lying next to a turned over mini-cake with icing spilt under it. He picked up the tiny shoe and put his finger in the icing. He made two lines under each of his eyes. "The hunt...is on."  
Okita, who had followed him down the stairs, looked at the prince curiously."Saitou, Sir, was that at all neccessary?" "Quiet you." "WELL!"  
Cindersano's carriage just barely made it home when the carriage exploded! KABOOM! The boy rolled to a stop by crashing into a tree. "Iteee...That was one screwy ball. Oh! My clothes are gone. I'm back in my rags. HAHA! SIX-FIVE! My bag of food is still here!! Sweetness! Hey...what? My shoe is still here?" The two rats and birds were sitting around the shoe. "Ken-chan? Yahiko-chan? Aoshi-san? Misao-san? Were you really human and horses?.....hnn...either way... That prince kinda....scared me....UWAAH!! He tried to kiss me!!!!" Cindersano was blushing like a giggling idiot. Then he heard his family's carriage coming down the road. He ran like a bat out of hell to the back of the house and down into the basement. He dove into his bed and awaited the pummeling he'd receive in the morning.  
The next day, Cindersano figured that Megumi hadn't noticed him at all, or the three girls. They said nothing about the ball to him. He just went about his duty's taking his usual beating from the family. When sometime in the afternoon the doorbell rang. Cindersano opened the door. At the door, was Okita followed by a funny looking taller man with tall blonde hair. Before Cindersano could greet them and let them into the house the blonde barged in. "HOWDY! Okay we got orders from Prince Saitou to find the boy he was with last night. He wants him as his bride/lover/companion whatever ya wanna call it. He wants him. So we're being sent to each house to try and find the boy."   
Megumi and the girls were at the top of the stairs. Like evil harpies, they stared at Cindersano. "How do you plan to find this boy?" Megumi cooly asked. "His shoe was found on the royal stairway. Whoever fits the shoe would obviously be the one the prince is looking for" Okita replied. "With that logic anyone with his size shoe could be the one. Man or Woman." Kaoru chimed in. "True as that may be. We've actually sent a few men and women to the palace, but they've been turned away" "Then why not just have the prince come along with you on this? It'd save you time and effort." Tomoe remarked, noting that their eldest sister Yumi had gone and so had Cindersano.   
Chou was the first to realize this. "OI hey now? Where's that kid who opened the door? He's a dude? Let him try the shoe on." "Why whatever do you mean? We have no boy living here."Megumi replied seemingly hurt by the accusation. "Okita, I believe we're being bambooseled by these broads." "You have always had such a gift for words Chou,"turning to Megumi, Kaoru and Tomoe"Now then, if you two ladies would be so kind as to stop fooling around, please bring the boy here."  
Yumi,who was seemingly missing from this tense conversation, slid into the room with a preciously innocent look on her face. Chou pointed at her"Hey you! Boobasaur. Where were you?" "BOOBASAUR!? Why you.....I was going to the ladies room you insensitive pig!" Okita had just about had enough of this, he put his hand on the hilt of his sword"Ladies, I'm quite tired of this game. I really enjoy the boy who lives here, I know he lives here I was here yesterday and talked with him. Now hand over the boy or prepare to face the concequences!"  
As if on cue a sudden, very male, scream shot through the house. "ZANZA KICK!!!" The walls shuddered and Okita and Chou stood at alarm. The women's faces all painted with panic. Within seconds Cindersano stormed into the room and pointed a bruised hand at Yumi. "Alright you bulbous bitchy broad! I've had enough of your abuse! of ALL of your abuse! You wanna hit me YOU'RE GONNA GET HIT BACK!" Okita leaped on the rooster before he could attack." Calm down sir!" Chou was just giggling thinking to himself'How does a man get beat up by women'.   
Cindersano breathed like a horse that had just finished a race as Okita looked over the bruised wrist, scratched arm and bleeding leg. "Sir, goodness, what happened?" "What happened!? THEY HAPPENED! Filthy broads! You ugly old bitch! You know you changed my father's will so you would get the estate! Oh sure look at me like that I'LL COME UP THERE!" "COME UP HERE THEN YOU WORTHLESS SLOB! I'LL KILL YOU!" "HA! IN YOUR DREAMS YOU HAG!"  
"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Okita screamed and everyone was stunned, staring right at the short man. Chou just went on laughing though. "Now you women just keep your damn mouths shut. You irritate me by just being there. Boy,"He pulled the shoe out of his bag"Will you try this on?" Almost instantly Cindersano yelped out"THATS MY SHOE! Now I have a pair again!"  
"AARA! So this is your shoe!?" "Yeah! I lost it when I was at the ball. YEAH THATS RIGHT I WAS AT THE BALL WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT WENCH!?" he screamed at Megumi, who was nearly besides herself in rage. Kaoru and Tomoe took a few steps away. Okita continued his inquiry"So were you the boy that danced with the Prince last night?" At the reminder of that dance Cindersano flushed instantly from head to toe."Eh...well....yes I....i...." "SPLENDID! Chou we found him." "It's about time...." Okita put his hand on Cindersano's non-bruised hand and pulled him out the front door. "HEY HEY! Where're we going!?" "The prince wants you to be with him. So that's where we're going."   
Cindersano pulled his hand away."Oh hey now, wait a damn minute. He only wants me cause he thought I was pretty and just cause my supposedly sexy body tickled his pickle that gives him the right to make me his fucking slave? I was already a slave thank you very much. I'd rather be a slave to these hell beasts than get boned up the ass by some PRINCE who thinks he owns me just cause I'm cute!" Okita stared blankly at Cindersano breifly. Then he gave his all to beautiful smile. "Oh now I see why we both liked you so much. You're very straightforward. Not a phoney in the least. That's what the Prince liked about you. When he grabbed you at the ball you yelled at him. No one had yelled at him but Her Majesty. He also found it stunning that even after finding out that he was the prince you still treated him like just some random man dancing with you."  
"Okita, now you're just rattling off silly distractions." "Sir!" The prince stepped out of the royal carriage. Okita released his grip on Cindersano and bowed to the prince. "None of that now," turning to Cindersano"Would you come with me or would you rather stay here?" Cindersano thought about it, but didn't have an answer. He was no cheap floozy. Before waiting for an answer the Prince grabbed the boy by the back of the head and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Simultaneous jaw dropping was heard as the four women, and two footmen just stared. Cindersano pulled himself away from the older man. "Now!...Now wait a....hey...That wasn't half bad...." "So will you come with me?....We have cake!" "Ah....eh...Sure!" Cindersano leaped into the Prince's waiting arms and they made their way back into the carriage. "Okita, Chou, I'm afraid you'll be walking back to the palace. The new prince and I have some....matters to...um....discuss." "Oh like you need the euphamism Sir." "It's more fun that way." With that Saitou pulled the shades of the carriage windows as it set off down the road.  
Okita and Chou stood, slightly baffled at what just happened. They looked at each other shrugged and set off down the road. The exact road that someone from the royal carriage just yelled out "OH HAJIME!!!"  
Megumi stood in the doorway with her daughters. She tilted her head and huffed"You know, if I knew the prince was gonna swing that way I wouldn't have bothered sending you three to the ball." She turned to glare at Kaoru who just happened to be standing closest."You just HAD to be a girl didn't you?" "OH LIKE IT WAS MY FAULT!"  
~~~~THE END!  
  
O_O that was a long story XD And really silly.PLEASE REVIEW MEEE!!  
Saitou:You made me sound like just a horny old bastard  
Ha-chan you are a horny old ba*THWAK* ITAAIIII!!  



End file.
